The purpose of this project is to achieve a better understanding of congenital anomalies, specifically those of the lungs and cardiovascular system. This will be accomplished by the identification of the pulmonogenic areas of the chick embryo, even as early as in stages before the formation of the primitive streak, trace the migration of these cells into the lungs. and anatomical, histological and biochemical factors involved in formation and subdivision of the lung buds, and the behavior of the pulmonogenic areas when separated from their normal environment.